


Sheepishly

by tattooeddevil



Category: Leverage
Genre: Explosions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For livingtolaugh on LJ, for a prompt at comment-fic: any, any, "so... it wasn't meant to explode?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheepishly

"So ... it _wasn't_ meant to explode?"

Nate pinched his nose with a sigh, he was getting a head ache. "No Hardison, it wasn't meant to explode."

Hardison shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, man. Next time--"

"Nice explosion!" Parker's voice cut through the ringing in Nate's ears sharply and he could picture the excited grin on her face before he turned to face her. Hardison was frantically waving his hands around, supposedly trying to tell Parker to shut up without using words, but he should really know by now that Parker didn't understand anything that wasn't direct, blunt communications. Nate studiously ignored him.

"No, Parker, it was _not_ nice. It was not meant to explode, remember?"

Parker shrugged. "Yeah, but it looked great!"

His head throbbed in agony. He was about to tell her off, his mouth already open, when Eliot's voice crackled over the comms. "Damn it Hardison, that wasn't supposed to blow!"

Nate shot a pointed look at Hardison, to which Hardison merely shrugged and smiled sheepishly again. "Sorry man, my bad."

"Damn right. Eliot sounded as put upon as Nate felt. "Looked amazing, though."

"No, it didn't! It _wasn't_ meant to explode!" Neither was Nate, but like the fake car bomb - the one that had just exploded when it shouldn't have - but he was about two seconds away from following the not-so-fake car bomb's fate.

"You have to admit Nate, as explosions go, this one was quite beautiful." He could hear the smirk in Sophie's voice as she came up behind them. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not you too."

Sophie shrugged before smiling in that mysterious way she had. The Mona Lisa had nothing on Sophie Deveraux. "No one died and the bad guys now think we are very, _very_ serious. I count that as a win. So why not appreciate the aesthetic beauty of it?"

Nate knew he had been beaten. There was nothing he could say that would un-explode the not-fake bomb, or wipe the childlike glee from Parker's face, or distract Eliot's mind from the fire, or change Sophie's mind about priorities and goals.

So he simply shrugged too and wrapped an arm around Sophie to look at the angry red flames and big black cloud of smoke coming from the car a few rooftops away.

"You're right, it is beautiful."


End file.
